History Is Repeating Itself
by StoryChick98
Summary: An Exciting and Thrilling New Tale Involving the Next Generation of Harry Potter.


The night was raining hard as expected in Melbourne, Australia. It was late August, so Melbourne was heading towards its end of horrid winter weather but just because it was soon coming to an end didn't mean it rained any lighter. But this rain however, was keeping one sixteen year old girl awake, when in fact she seemed to always be able to sleep through everything. For some reason, Valera Hipsciss could not make her wandering mind rest. Valera, or Lera as she preferred to be called, had had this strange feeling all day that something bad or strange was going to happen. Normal people would call this ridiculous or abnormal except Lera was no normal teenager; she was in fact, a witch.  
Lera was in her fifth year of study at 'Filroy's Fine School of Witchcraft: a School for Ladies' in Melbourne. It was one of six schools that offered the study of magic in Australia, being a young country and all. Lera excelled at defense against the dark arts at school, and the history of magic always interested her. Lera hoped that once she finished school, she would travel to England which was where all the greatest witches and wizards lived and hopefully learn a thing or two while she's there.  
Lera's mother was a muggle, non magic folk. However she studied folklore at university and through deep research discovered a world of magic did indeed exist. Lera's mother travelled to England to learn if this was true and soon became in the know of all the wizarding world had to offer, however she was sworn to secrecy of telling any other muggles of the existence of this world. Lera's father on the other hand, remained a strange mystery to her. From a young age, Lera was only ever told that her father was a wizard, whom her mother met in England and the topic was then brushed off and never further discussed.  
Lera, now being uncomfortable from all the tossing and turning got out of bed to get a glass of water. Before she went to the kitchen, Lera looked at herself In the mirror and tied her long white blonde hair in a ponytail. I look nothing like my mother, Lera thought. And she thought true, Lera and her mother couldn't be any more opposite even if they tried. Her mother had curly, fiery red hair, Lera had white blond hair which hung straighter than anything imaginable. Lera had pale skin, her mother had rosy red cheeks and her face was always full of colour. In fact, the only attribute the two shared were there electric bright green eyes.  
I must look like my father was what Lera always thought to herself.  
Lera walked down the hallway and she could still hear the rain pelting at the windows trying to break in. Lera walked to the door of her mothers room and let herself in. However, her mothers bed stand empty before her. Puzzled, Lera walked back into the hallway to make her way down the stairwell to the kitchen. Though hearing a strangers voice made her stop abruptly.  
"Does she know of her magical abilities?" Asked the stranger who seemed to be a male with a distinct British accent.  
"Yes, she's studying at 'Filroys Fine School of Witchcraft'" Answered Lera's mother quite timidly.  
"That place?!" The strangers voice responded, dripping with sheer disgust, "Why isn't she at Hogwarts? You know that is where she belongs," his voice seemed to rage with anger but after he drew a deep breath he added, "Our daughter belongs there,"  
Lera clapped her hand over her mouth, her father was in the kitchen! Lera craned her neck around the wall to peer into the kitchen but she could only peer far enough to see her mother sitting at the round kitchen table, the stranger, well now her father, was out of view.  
"Why does she belong at Hogwarts? I believe she is quite happy here at Filroys! It is a great school and Lera will be a great witch! Why do you want her at Hogwarts? Why do you want her so close to you in London?" Her mothers voice had turned sharp.  
"Because I'm afraid of what will happen to her if she isn't near me or worse, what will happen to you," His voice sounded dead serious and it became quiet all of the sudden.  
"Draco, what's so bad that you can't tell me what's going to happen?" Her mother sounded sincere.  
Lera could hear her father, who was now apparently named Draco, walk a few steps.  
"History seems to be repeating itself Annie, I want to be prepared to protect our daughter,"  
Lera's mother seemed to have lost her patience, "Draco, what on earth is going on?!" She yelled.  
"I can't tell you until I can be sure!" He half yelled back.  
Lera had heard enough, she needed to see this man for herself. Lera, using all or the courage, stood up and strode around the corner to see her teary eyed mother and the man who seemed to be her father.  
Lera's thoughts were right, she did look like her father. The same hair, skin, almost everything screamed father daughter about the two. He seemed have had a hard expression on his face but when he realised Lera entered the room, it melted away and complete shock and awe entered his face.  
"Valera" he stammered in disbelief. Draco stared at Lera with wide eyes, not being able to believe the similarity between them both.  
Feeling uncomfortable, Lera cut to the chase "what's going on?"  
Valera's mother rose from her chair, trembling, and frantically rushed over to push her daughter out of the kitchen.  
"Valera, please," she pleaded, "Please just go back upstairs," there was desperation in her mother's eyes, but Lera stood her ground.  
"No!" Lera half yelled, slightly pushing her mother to the side to see this 'Draco' character. Her mother regained her strength and stood in front of Lera once more,  
"Please," her mother's voice was barely a whisper, tears brimmed her eyes. Lera abided by her mother's wishes, glaring once more at the man and turned on her heel and left.

Lera couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. She constantly tossed and turned unable to rest her racing mind. Lera could still hear the constant murmurs and cries of her mother and her newly discovered father rumbling from downstairs. When she had thought they had ended, they started again and Lera no longer knew what the time was.  
The sun began to pour through her curtains and burn her eyes. All she wanted to do was sleep. Lera clamped her eyes tight but something unexpected happened. Her door burst open and hurried footsteps scurried around her room. Lera sat upright in her bed, confused as to what was happening.  
Her mother was pottering around her room, she seemed to be collecting her things and putting them in her suitcase.  
"What's going on?" Valera yawned, curious for her mothers response.  
Her mother turned to her with red puffy eyes with dark circles underneath them. She hasn't slept a wink.  
"Pack your things," she said sternly, putting Valera's wizarding books and wand into her suitcase. Lera swung her legs out of bed, "Where are we going?" She asked.  
Lera's mother paused, "You," she swallowed, "Are going to live with your father… In England"  
Lera couldn't believe this, "What?! I barely met the man last night and now I have to move across the world to be with him?!" Lera shouted dumbfounded.  
Ms Hipsciss' shoulders shook, Lera knew she was crying, "Please Valera, I can't explain but you have to trust me, it is safer for you,"  
"No, I'm not going!"  
Mrs Hipsciss ignored her and continued to pack her things and asked Lera to put on some clothes. Lera got dressed and followed her mum down stairs with her suitcase which contained a majority if her school items.  
"You'll love England, I know you've always wanted to go there, the best wizards and witches live there." Her mother mumbled as the entered the kitchen.  
Lera couldn't find any words, she still didn't understand what was going on. When Lera walked in the kitchen she saw Draco sitting at the table with a hard expression and a cup of coffee. He didn't flinch when she walked in, he just continued to sip on his coffee.  
"Mum," Lera tugged on her mothers arm, "please don't make me go," her voice was now breaking. Lera's mum pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"It's ok Lera darling, we'll always send owl to each other, ok?" Her mother was crying too.  
"You can't do that," said Draco, his voice sounding scratchy and hoarse.  
"What?" Lera stammered. Draco looked up from his coffee, his eyes told Lera he hadn't slept either.  
"You can't," he swallowed and stood up, "contact your mother while your gone,"  
"No!" Lera screamed, throwing her arms around her mother.  
"Please Lera, it is for the best, I need to protect both you and your mother." His voice sounded sincere.  
"Draco, you never said…" Mrs Hipsciss' voice cracked.  
"I know Annie, but if they find you and interrogate you about having a daughter and they find you've been conversing with Lera, they will find her," Draco had rested his hands and both of their shoulders. Lera shrugged him off and pulled away.  
"Who's coming for me? Why am I suddenly so important to you?" Lera cried.  
"I can't explain, but we must leave now, time is against us."  
Lera's mother hugged her one last time and handed her her suitcase. "I will see you soon my darling," she kissed her on the head and Draco reached for Lera's arm.  
"Mum, I love yo.." But Lera's words were cut short as Draco had already grabbed her wrist and the world went black around her.  
_

Thank you so much for reading, thoughts, critisims and feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
